pardon, abandon, reproches
by malintwilight
Summary: Bella retrouvera les Cullen les pardonnera mais ils partiront. 5ans après elle les retrouve et leurs fait des reprochent. Elle part à son tours pour ne plus les revoir ils l'ont blessée abandonnée 2 fois ils recommenceront plus jamais. Elle se le jure.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire se passe juste après qu'Edward est quitté Bella.  
Résumé:

Bella retrouvera les Cullen les pardonnera mais ils partiront. 5ans après elle les retrouve et leurs fait des reprochent. Elle part à son tours pour ne plus les revoir ils l'ont blessée abandonnée 2 fois ils recommenceront plus jamais. Elle se le jure.

Prologue:  
Jamais je n'ai pensé que lorsqu'il me quittera je me transformerai en vampire par cette p***e de Victoria. Jamais je n'oublierais les mots qu'a prononcés Edward me quittant : "En échange, je te fais une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister." Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit. Gravés a jamais dans ma mémoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**PDV de Bella**

1 mois qu'ils sont partis.

1 mois que mes parents sont morts une heure après leur départ.

1 mois que je ne dors plus, ne boit plus et ne mange plus enfin pas comme les humains.

1mois que j'ai rencontré Clarinda et sa « fille » elles aussi sont comme moi.

1 mois que je me suis réveillée comme il ne voulait pas que je sois.

Vous avez sans doute deviné : je suis un vampire comme lui. Victoria m'a transformée sans mon consentement juste après la mort de mes parents.

Mais bon, c'est le passé et je fais avec. Aujourd'hui c'est le 3 septembre, le jour de la rentrée. Nous vivons dans une magnifique villa blanche à Talkeena. Pour cette rentrée je suis habillée d'un slim blanc, d'une tunique bleue, d'escarpins bleus à talon hauts ainsi que d'une veste en cuir. Érina elle est vêtue d'une robe blanche et orange, d'escarpins orange et d'une veste en cuir. Nous montons chacune dans notre voiture moi, dans une Audi TT grise, Érina dans son Aston Martin blanche en 5 minutes nous somme arrivée au lycée. Une fois arrivée, je me gare à côté d'une Aston Martin grise, elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

Ouïe ! Ouïe ! Tant pis je vais faire avec. Je me dirigeai donc vers le panneau annonçant les classes et y chercha mon nom. Je suis en 1ère C en regardant les noms de mes camarades de classe un nom. Un nom que je ne souhaitais plus jamais entendre ... Jasper Hale. Je me dirige vers ma salle, qui airait pensé que j'entendrais une autre fois le prénom de se fichu Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens un amour implacable pour Jasper et m***e ! Et voilà je viens de regarder ma montre je suis en retard de 5 minutes. Parfait il ne manquait vraiment

plus que ça. Surtout que je suis toujours en rogne. J'arrive devant ma salle, souffle un bon coup et frappe à la porte. La voix en colère du professeur me répond par un 'Entrez' guère poli. Ca y est il me tape déjà sur le système ce prof ! Et voilà que je me fais enguirlander :

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle, savez-vous que les cours on commencés i minutes. » Non mais sa va pas la tête il ne va pas me parler comme ça se pervers de première catégorie ! La preuve : *Mm... Je sens que je vais me la mettre dans mon lit ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme !*

_-Bonjour, Monsieur excusez moi pour mon retard mais j'ai lambiné sur le p'tit dèj' ! Je suis Isabella Swan._

_-Très bien vous êtes excusée Melle Swan. Allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Hale._ Et merde en plus je suis à côté de Jasper !

_-Oui monsieur._ Dis-je d'un ton sec et froid.

Je me dirigeais donc encore plus en colère que raison vers ma place à côté de Jasper dont les pensées étaient embrouillée :

*Que fais Bella ici ? Pourquoi est-t-elle devenue un vampire ? Oh ! Je crois qu'elle aime le shopping comme mon ex-femme ; Alice !*

_-Bonjour Bella ! _Me dit-t-il

_-Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ? Alice est avec toi ? _Demandai-je

_-Une question à la fois ! Bella je te dois la vérité toute la vérité ! Personne dans la famille n'était partie de Forks. A la mort de tes parents on en a beaucoup voulu à Edward de t'avoir quitté. Nous n'avons pas pu vous protéger ; il ne fallait pas que tu nous vois. Tu n'étais pas à l'enterrement ce qui nous a étonnés au plus haut point. Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett et moi étions très inquiets pour toi. Alice et Edward s'en foutaient le plus royalement du monde. Un soir lorsque je suis rentré dans ma chambre j'ai compris pourquoi. Cette chambre était remplie d'amour. Ils étaient dans MON lit. Je me suis donc gratté la gorge suis rentré prendre mes affaires dans mon dressing et suis partit sans un mot. Carlis..._

_-Attend, attend, je lui avis coupé la parole, Edward a refait sa vie ? Avec Alice ? TA femme ?_

_-Oui avec Alice MON ex-femme. Je reprends Je me suis donc gratté la gorge suis rentré prendre mes affaires dans mon dressing et suis partit sans un mot. Carlisle et les autres se posaient des questions. Je me suis acheté une villa._

_-Oh ! Tu vis seul ?_

* * *

**Pdv Jasper**

_-Oui_

_-Veux-tu venir 'déjeuner' avec moi et ma sœur se midi ?_

_-Oui pourquoi pas ? Tant que l'on ne parle pas d'Alice et d'Edward cela me convient._ Accepta-t-il

_-Ok, l'on ne parlera pas de ça sinon toi et Érina devrez me retenir de tuer des innocents. Pff il_ _me soûle déjà se prof !_

_-On se fait virer de cour ?_ me demanda-t-il. _Comme ca tu pourras me raconter ton histoire._

_- Oui d'acc..._

Je fus coupée par la sonnerie de mon portable je regardais qui essayait de me joindre. Je vis que c'était Aro je m'inquiétai tout de suite. Il ne m'avait appelé qu'une seule fois et c'était pour me dire que des humains de Voltera avait découvert notre espèce et qu'il fallait les réunir dans le salon pour qu'ils nous expliquent comment est-ce qu'ils l'avaient appris. Je décrochai donc et lorsqu'Aro me dit :

« Marcus est malade et nous ne savons pas se qu'il a. Il te réclame depuis tout à l'heure. » Je lui demandai alors si je devais venir tout de suite ? Il me répondit que oui. Je lui dis que je partais immédiatement. Lorsque je dis au prof que je devais partir immédiatement il me dit qu'il me l'interdisait. C'est à ce moment là que Jaser intervint en disant au prof qu'il me connaissait bien (c'est ça mon c*l) et qu'il partait avec moi. Nous partîmes donc dans les bois en courant à vitesse humaine où je lui dis :

_« Tu ne viens pas avec moi est-ce clair ? Marcus est très malade il me réclame je ... »_

Je fus interrompue par Jasper qui m'embrassait, il s'arrêta uniquement pour me dire :

_« Je t'aime Bella depuis que nos yeux se sont croisés se matin. Je n'aime plus Alice et le double traitre. »_

_-Moi aussi Je t'aime Jasper depuis que nos yeux se sont croisés se matin, je me suis sentie attirée vers toi._

_-Qui est le double traitre ? Pourquoi n'aime tu plus Alice ?_

_-Le double traitre est Edward ton ex car il T'a trahi avec MA femme en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux._

_-ok très bien. Accroche-toi ! » _Puis je dis la phrase magique grecque pour nous transporter à Voltera.

* Βοηθήστε μας να πάμε στο κάστρο δεν μας δείχνει η μεγάλη μέρα! Αυτό που οι άνθρωποι δεν μας βλέπουν! (Aide nous à aller dans le château sans nous montrer au grand jour! Que les humains ne nous vois pas!)*

Moins de 5 minutes après nous nous sommes retrouvé devant le château de Voltera où j'entrais. En arrivant à l'accueil où Gianna se trouvait je dis à Jasper de m'y attendre que j'allais me changer et prévenir Aro de notre arrivée que ensuite je revenais le chercher. En m'en allant j'entendis Gianna lui proposer de s'asseoir ce qu'il accepta.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pdv Bella

**_Flash back_**

**_-"Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella, assena-t-il lentement distinctement._**

**_Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait._**

**_Je me répétais plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tacher d'en saisir le sens réel._**

**_-Tu… me…quitte? Résumai-je tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcés._**

**_-Oui._**

**_Hébétée je plongeai dans ses iris. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Ses pupilles étaient deux topazes dures, claires et abyssales, et j'eus l'impression que je pourrais m'enfoncer à l'infini dans leurs insondables tréfonds sans pour autant y déceler un indice qui contredît le petit "oui" qu'il venait de proférer."_**

**_Je n'y crois pas ce ne doit être qu'un rêve. J'essaie de me pincer mais je me fais plus mal qu'autre chose. Je rentre chez moi en larmes, le cœur en milles morceaux. Comment Renée, Phil, Charlie et Jake vont-ils me récupérer à mon arrivée à la maison? J'arrive devant la porte, elle est défoncée. Que s'est-il passé? Je rentre cherche mes parents, Phil et Jake et les retrouve totalement vidés de leur sang. Je prends le téléphone et appelle le commissariat. Le shérif adjoint arrive avec d'autres shérifs. Le temps qu'ils arrivent je monte dans ma chambre et tomes sur une lettre:_**

**Bella,**

**Je sais que je t'est fait du mal mais s'il te plait rejoins moi où je t'est laissé. Je veux m'expliquer. Je suis désolé de se que je t'est fait.**

**Edward**

**_Comment ose-t-il? Je vais y aller et dire se que j'ai sur le cœur! Non mais pour qui il se prend de me faire souffrir? Avant j'appelle la meute pour leur dire que j'ai retrouvé Jacob et Renée, Phil, Charlie et lui sont totalement vidés de leur sang. Je cherche dans l'annuaire Sam ULEY, tape son numéro sur mon téléphone et attend qu'il réponde. Il me répondit par:_**

**_"-Allo? Qui est-ce? Pourquoi pleurez-vous?_**

**_-Sam, dit-je, c'est Bella._**

**_-Bella, qu'est qu'il t'arrive?_**

**_-J'ai retrouvé Jacob et Renée, Phil, Charlie et lui sont totalement vidés de leur sang._**

**_-Merde, des vampires, ne bouge pas Bella on arrive!_**

**_-J'ai appelé le commissariat._**

**_-Ok, on est là dans 5 minutes. A+_**

**_-a+_**

**_Les shérifs arrive et je leur dit que j'ai appelé la réserve pour leur dire comment j'avais retrouvé Jacob, que ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, ils ont dit qu'ils arrivaient._**

**_La meute arrivée, je leur confie ma maison et me dirige vers l'endroit où se salop m'a laissée. Et j'y trouve à une Victoria très ravie de sa supercherie. Elle me regarde me tourne autour et fini par me dire: _**

**_-Je comprends pourquoi James t'a traquée. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se sont pas nourrit de ton sang._**

**_Je lui lança un regard peut amène et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle me sourie, me dit tu va souffrir toute l'éternité de la perte de ton cher et tendre comme moi je souffre la perte de James, sur ce elle me sauta au cou me mordit et commença à me sucer le sang. Je la sentie arrachée à mon corps, entendit des bruits de lutte et sombrai dans la douleur et l'inconscience._**

**_3 jours après_**

**_Je me réveillai dans une pièce qui n'est pas mienne, elle est blanche, impersonnelle. Deux femmes se tiennent à mes côtés. La mère Clarinda était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux or et sa fille Erina une jeune fille aux chevaux marron et aux yeux or également. Elles me regardaient surprises et me demandèrent :_**

**_"-Pourquoi t'est tu fait attaquer par cet femelle ?»_**

**_Je leur dit que Victoria m'avais attaqué car elle en voulait à mon ex qui avait tué son ex. Elles me regardèrent surprise que je connaisse la vérité sur les vampires. Elles me dirent également surprise que j'ai les yeux or et une totale métrise face au sang humain : il y en avait un verre devant moi._**

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Je me retrouvait dans ma chambre la télé allumée et mes devoirs sous le nez. Je fini mes devoir en quelques seconde, passe un coup de fil à Sam (et oui j'avais gardée contact avec la meute car ils me prenaient comme une sorte de héros pour avoir gérer la situation avec sang froid); j'étais devenue la vampire à loup. Erina et Clarinda m'avait emmenée dans leur "maison" ou plutôt leur villa blanche à Talkeena.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Pdv Jasper

Elle vient de me demander 5 min le temps de se changer et de prévenir Aro. Qu'arrive-t-il donc à Marcus ?

_« J'aimerais bien le savoir,_ me dit la voix de Bella _… Oups, j'ai du oublier de te dire que j'ai tout les dons que je veux plus des dons que j'ai eue depuis ma renaissance, ceux de pouvoir lire les pensées et d'envoyer des messages par la pensée." en réponse je lui dit "merci, tu aurait pus le dire plus tôt"._

Pdv Bella :

Je viens de dire à Jasper qu'il me fallait 5 min pour me changer et prévenir Aro. J'allai donc me changer, je troquai mes vêtements de cour contre une robe profile noire et des chaussures à talons hauts et ma cape. Je me maquillai. Puis grâce au don de localisation je localisai Aro dans son bureau. En chemin je croisai Jane qui me fit un immense sourire. Arrivée devant le bureau d'Aro je frappai à la porte, il me répondit par un entrer impatient. Je fis se qu'il me dit lorsqu'il me vit il fit un sourire qui se décomposa rapidement et me entama la conversation :

_« Merci de t'être changer, les gardes ne te prendrons pas pour une invitée et ne te donnerons pas une chambre._

_-Aro, _le prévins-je, _je suis en « couple »_ (je fis des guillemets avec mes doigts) _il attend dans le bureau de Gianna il sera avec moi dans ma chambre._

_-Oui, ma petite « nièce ». Allons le voir. Qui est-ce?_

_-Ne me coupe pas la parole. _Lui dis-je.

_-Oui_

_-Lorsque qu'Edward m'a quitté mes parents sont morts, mais les Cullen étaient resté à Forks sans que je ne le sache et un jour lorsque Jasper entra dans sa chambre il trouva Edward et Alice dans sa chambre entrant de faire tu sais quoi. Il est donc parti de cette famille plus rien ne le retenant avec eux et est venus refaire son année scolaire dans le même lycée que moi. Et avant que je prononce la phrase magique qui me transporta ici nous nous sommes embrassés._

_-Félicitations Bella, Jasper est un chouette garçon _(il me sera fort dans ses bras pour me félicité) _et Marcus sera ravi de l'apprendre. _Me félicita-t-il

_-A ce propos, allons chercher jasper et allons le voir _dis-je

Lorsque nous arrivâmes tous les trois devant la prote de la chambre de Marcus nous avons entendu la voix de Marcus à travers la porte qui disait : "_Bella... je veux voir Bella ... il faut que je lui dise ... lui dise à propos de ..."_ et la voix de Caius qui lui disait de ne pas parler pour ne pas se fatiguer.

J'entrai donc et alla saluer Marcus et Caius qui me dit :

_« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, Marcus s'est fiancé avec Dynime. Une fête aura lui demain soir qui réunira une grande partie des vampires. Dans un premier temps il te présentera au monde vampirique il te faudra donc une robe et dans un second temps il annoncera ses fiançailles avec Dynime qui a déjà une robe elle est allée se l'achetée hier. » _

Je sautais de joie autour de Jasper et demandai à Aro et Caius si ils avaient des vêtements pour cette fête ils me répondirent que oui. J'arrêtai de sautiller avant de me dire que Jasper avait besoin de vêtements et qu'il allait falloir aller en acheter. J'étais tellement joyeuse que Jasper qui ressentait mes émotions les redistribuaient tellement elles étaient fortes, mais Aro interrompis se moment de joie en me demandant l'heure. Je lui répondis qu'il était 14h07. Étant donné que je devais et m'acheter des vêtements pour demain et que je devais également aller chercher des invités à l'aéroport de Florence à 00h25, je devais partir tout de suite. Ce que je fis sans plus tarder, je tirais Jasper par la manche en lui disant de venir avec moi puisqu'il avait besoin de vêtements. Au moment de sortir Caius m'interpella et me dit:

_« Il y a un fil invisible qui te relie avec Jasper, il est incasable ! Félicitation ! »_

Nous nous sourîmes puis je tirai Jasper dans le garage où je lui dis de monter dans ma voiture, une Mercedes (limousine)puisque je ne rentrerais pas avant d'aller chercher les invités.

Je me dirigeai vers le premier magasin pour homme où je lui achetais une série de 5 pantalons, de 5 costumes, de 5 chemises, de 5 Tee-shirts, de 5 pulls. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers un magasin de chaussures pour hommes où j'achetais 3 paires de chaussures 'normales' et 1 paire de baskets. Pour faire ces deux magasins j'avais mis 2h30min, il était donc 16h40min. J'allai ensuite m'acheter 6 robes: 1 une pour l'accueil des invités à Volterra, 1 seconde pour l'après-midi avant le bal, 1 troisième pour le bal lui-même, 1 quatrième pour le lendemain du bal, la cinquième pour le départ des invités et la dernière pour la forme.


	5. note de l'auteur

mes cher lecteurices,

je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié mais j'avais écrit un chapitre au brouillion (sur une feuille volante) mais étant très organisée et rangeant parfaitement bien mes affaires tellement que je ne sais plus où je pose mes affaire je l'ai perdu . La suite est en pleine écriture. La suite arrivera soit ce week-end soit la semain profaine mais étant en seconde je dois énormément m'investir (surtout en anglais [3,5/20] ça fait mal) dans mon travail surtout si veut aller en première S.

Bisous

Marie

PS: désolé encore pour le retard

le:25/09/2010 à 14:58


	6. Chapitre 4

Comme l'a remarqué Mimi il manqueait le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 était en doubla. Voici donc le chapitre 4.

* * *

Chapitre 4

PDV Bella:

J'ai vraiment changé lors de ma transformation je trouve que maintenant je ressemble énormément à Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai le sourire maternel et la couleur des cheveux d'Esmée, la sagesse et les boucles de Carlisle. Étrange mélange. Comme si j'étais leur fille. Bref, revenons à l'instant présent, je viens de recevoir un message d'Aro me disant que les invités arrivaient de Cantwell. Ding dong. _« Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous vous annonçons que les passager du vol en partance de Cantwell vont bientôt atterrir. Veuillez aller les attendre devant la porte de débarquement »_ je fis signe à Jasper de me suivre, mit la capuche de ma cape et attendit. Je fus surprise d'entendre derrière moi :

_-Bonjour nous venons à la demande d'Aro. _

Une fois que je me suis retournée je fus surprise de voir les Cullen mais fit mine de rien et les intima de me suivre. Qu'est-ce que je détestais aller chercher nos invité a l'aéroport mais heureusement pour moi demain se seront les gardes qui irons. Une fois arrivée dans la limousine qui je ne sais par quel miracle réussit à nous loger tous, je leurs demanda de se présenter. Carlisle fit les présentations:

_« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, voici ma femme Esmée, mes fils Edward et Emmett et mes filles Alice et Rosalie. Et vous vous êtes? Je connais déjà Jasper._

_-Je suis Isabella Marie Ariston Volturi fille adoptive de Marcus._

_-Alors c'est toi la fille de Marcus, je ne te représentais pas comme cela. J'airais pensé que tu étais plus froide et méchante. Me dit Edward_

_-Je serais toi Edward je me tairais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur Aro et ses frères ne me le pardonneraient pas !_

_-Heu… pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Sans vouloir être indiscret._

_-Pour ça Edward « En échange, je te fais une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »… Pour ça. Je ne suis pas Isabella Marie Ariston Volturi mais Isabella Marie SWAN Ariston Volturi_

_-oh pour ça je pensais que cela t'aurait aidé à nous oublier, à te protéger._

_- Me protéger de qui ? De quoi ? Des fous furieux de vampires ? Si oui, ça a raté et puis bien même ! Parce que ça a raté Vi…_Je fus interrompue dans mon monologue par mon téléphone auquel je répondis quasi immédiatement :

_-Bella à l'appareil, j'écoute !_

_-Bella c'est Aro. On a un nomade qui s'est dévoilé a la population de Volterra, on a besoin de réunir le conseil, comme Marcus est malade et que tu es sa fille tu dois le remplacer._

_-J'arrive ! On est là dans un quart d'heure. Je passerais dans ma chambre pour me changer. _

_-d'accord à tout à l'heure la réunion du conseil commence dans 45 minutes._

Je raccrochai et regardais mes invité, leur dit de s'accrocher et appuyais sur l'accélérateur, je roulais maintenant à 310km/h en 14minutes 39 secondes j'étais arrivée. Je laissais le soin aux gardes de décharger la voiture et allais mettre une robe en satin émeraude, me maquillais avec un trait eye liner et du mascara, mit des escarpins compensés argent, un peu de gloss transparent et ma parure offerte par Marcus et appelée 'Subtilité féminine'. Une fois prête j'allais retrouver Jasper, nous partîmes pour la salle du conseil je j'arrivais 2 minutes en avance et vis les Cullen. Je lui dis d'aller s'installer sur un siège installé pour les invités et les gardes, et allai m'installer à la place de Marcus qui était toujours malade. Aro commença le jugement :

_-Bonjours à toutes et à tous vous êtes ici pour assister au jugement d'un de vos compatriotes vampire qui s'est dévoilé devant tous les touristes présent sur la place de Volterra. Ce vampire, Adelmar, a été capturé par les gardes de service placés tout autour de la place. Nous allons le faire entrer, vous pourrez lui poser les questions que vous désirer Bella, Caius et moi déciderons de sa punition. Des questions ?… Non ! Faites entrer le nomade !_

Le nomade entra les Cullen et moi eûmes un hoquet de stupeur : Ben Cheney était devant nous. Je me levai et dit d'une voix déterminée :

_- Bonjour jeune homme veuillez décliner votre réelle identité ! Je vous car seul 8 personnes le connaissent._

_- Je … m'appelle Ben Cheney. Je viens de la ville de Forks j'ai été transformé par une folle furieuse rousse il y a un mois._

Je m'étais rassis lorsqu'il avait commencé mais me levais en déblatérant toutes sortes d'insultes envers Victoria et déclarait a mes oncles que puisque cela ne faisais qu'un mois qu'il avait été transformé nos pouvons lui laisser une seconde chance. Ils acceptèrent. Je sonnai Gianna et lui dit de préparer une chambre de nouveau-né pour Ben et des lui remplir ses armoires. Aro demanda à Jane de lui faire visiter le château. Une fois que tout deux furent partis je déclarai d'une voix menaçante que qui compte s'en prendrait à Ben en subirait les conséquences. Aro proposa à Carlisle d'aller voir Marcus et aux autres d'aller chasser car leurs yeux étaient noirs et que nous aurions des humains invités au bal qui était des amis de divers clans. Je suivis mes oncles et Carlisle pendant que les autres allaient chasser. Une fois arrivé devant Marcus Carlisle l'ausculta et dit qu'il se dé transformait que qu'il fallait le remordre pour le retransformer, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il prit la parole après avoir remordu Marcus il demanda :

_« Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ?_

_- Cela fait 10h45 qu'il est dans cet état. Répondis-je inquiète._

_-sa transformation se faisant deux fois plus rapidement que la détransformation elle sera finit dans 5h20min. »_

Nous soufflâmes tous soulagés du bon dénouement de l'histoire. Je les prévins donc que je partais chasser. Une fois la chasse terminée je partie voir Jane et Heidi dans la chambre de cette première et fut étonnée d'y trouver Démétri et Heidi nus en train de faire vous savez quoi. Je me raclai la gorge ils se séparèrent en vitesse grand V, s'habillèrent et vinrent me faire la bise. Jane rentra à se moment là et me sauta dans les bras pour me remercier de les avoir séparé et parce qu'elle était contente de me revoir. Après, avoir dit bonjour a tous je mis Démétri à la porte et demanda aux filles se qu'elles mettraient pour le bal. Jane mettra une robe de bal en satin bleu dos nus attaché derrière le cou, décolleté sans faire vulgaire et Heidi une robe de cérémonie en satin couleur rouge avec des paillettes argentées au dessus du bustier et un laçage dans le dos. Nous fîmes des essais de coiffure Jane se fera un chignon bouclé attaché à l'arrière avec les cheveux tombants au dos, et Heidi se fera un chignon sauvage et haut. Je les maquillai : Jane un maquillage turquise pour les yeux, un rouge a lèvres rose et pour Heidi un maquillage rouge pour les yeux et du rouge a lèvres rouge. A ses pieds Jane aura des escarpins fermés bleu clair et Heidi des escarpins ouverts transparents avec un ruban entrecroisé à nouer à la cheville, des talons de 6 cm. Je mis dirigea vers ma chambre rentra et trouvais Rosalie et Emmett avec Jasper je leur dit bonjour et pris la direction de mon dressing pour prendre ma robe, faire mes essais de coiffure et de maquillage. Rosalie me rejoignis et me demanda ce que je faisais bien entendu je lui répondis, je ne lui en voulais pas a elle nous ne nous étions jamais entendue -ou tout du moins elle ne m'a jamais aimé-. Elle me proposa de m'aider, proposition que j'acceptais rapidement. Elle me fit enfiler ma robe en taffetas rose, me dit de m'asseoir a ma coiffeuse en entreprit de me coiffer d'un chignon de mariée compliqué elle me maquilla. Je me levai et alla montrer le résultat aux garçons qui étaient avec Carlisle et Esmée. Tous retinrent une exclamation en me voyant arriver, ils félicitèrent Rosalie pour la coiffure. Après toutes ces félicitations Esmée me sauta dans les bras et me dit que je lui avais manqué. Je ne leurs en voulait pas car je savais la vérité, j'en voulais seulement à Alice et Edward… Eux je les hais. Jasper, lui, me regardait les yeux noir de désir je crois. Mais ce ne sera pas se soir que l'on sera tranquille puisque ma mère et ma sœur arrivait cette nuit et que nous allions avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle -Où? Quand? Comment?- Je serrais Esmée dans mes bras puis excusais en disant que j'allais me changer pour mettre ma robe pour l'accueil des invité. J'allais partir quand Esmée et Rosalie me dirent qu'elle venait avec moi. J'enfilai ma robe en coton blanc avec des fleurs noires dessus et une ceinture noire, Esmée maquilla les yeux en blanc et noir et la bouche avec du gloss transparent, Rosalie quant a elle me coiffa et si je puis dire ma coiffure est fabuleuse car elle ma fait un genre de chignon avec des papillon blanc dedans. Nous sortîmes de mon dressing et a peine sorites que l'on frappait a la porte Emmett ne pus s'empêcher de dire « super ! Pile à l'heure ! ». Je soupirai je savais qui c'était et lui dit d'entrer. La personne qui rentra était bien Caius qui lorsqu'il rentra ne pus s'empêcher de dire :

_-ouah, y a du people la dedans !_

_-Ce n'est pas par ce que tu n'a personne qui vient dans ta chambre que tu dois dire cela de moi ! _Lui répondis-je avec un sourire

_-Dit Bellissima je venais te chercher pour te dire que les premiers invité vont arriver dans une dizaine de minutes et que tu dois prendre la place de Marcus. Pour vous le clan d'Olympique nous vous attendons également dans 5 minutes dans la salle du trône avec Bellissima ! Au revoir !_

_-ouais c'est sa au revoir !_ Dis-je plus pour les personnes présentes dans ma chambre que pour Caius qui lui était déjà loin. »

Nous avons commencé a parlé de tous et de rien lorsque Carlisle nous dit que les 5m minutes était presque finies, je les conduits donc à la salle du trône mais une fois arrivée devant la salle du trône Jasper m'arrêta et m'embrassa en me disant que cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait pour m'embrasser. Rosalie me sauta dans les bras en nous félicitant et en me disant qu'elle soupçonnait cela mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu de confirmation et que la elle en avait eu une. Aro arriva soupira et nous poussa tous dans la salle du trône en marmonnant quelque chose comme _« toujours en train de se sauter au cou quand c'est content et jamais a l'heure ! J'vous jure ! »_ Je me dépêchai d'aller m'asseoir sur le trône de Marcus car j'entendais les premiers inviter arriver. Un garde entra et annonça le clan de Dénali. Lorsque Carmen entra je lui fis un grand sourire, Aro raconta tout son baratin et je pus enfin aller serrer Carmen dans mes bras. A peine me suis-je retirée des bras de Carmen qu'un autre garde entrait avec un autre clan. Carmen alla s'asseoir avec son clan et moi à ma place, le garde annonça le clan des Amazones. Et cela continua pendant 15 heures. Nous sortîmes enfin de la salle du trône et allâmes voir Marcus qui était rétablis mais avait soif. J'envoyai Heidi chercher un humain elle y alla et revint 30 minutes après avec un suicidaire. Tant mieux. Nous étions toujours dans la chambre de Marcus lorsqu'une jeune femme brune rentra, Marcus me la présenta comme étant Dynime, sa fiancée, j'avançai vers elle, elle me tendis la main que je refusa, tout le monde était étonné mais je la serra dans mes bras. Marcus regardait Carlisle et Esmée d'une drôle de manière puis me regarda moi et refit de même en regardant Carlisle et Esmée puis me regardant. Il leur dit _« il faut lui dire, plus vite elle saura mieux ce sera. »_ Carlisle et Esmée me prirent chacun un bras et m'entraînèrent vers ma chambre, Marcus nous suivait. Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi la mine grave.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_« Tun'espaslafilledeCharlieetRenée ,ilst'ontadopté._ Dit-il Carlisle d'une seule traite  
_-Je ne suis pas quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris vous avez parlé trop vite !  
_Esmée vint vers moi me pris dans ses bras et repris la suite de Carlisle :  
_Tu n'es pas la fille de Charlie et Renée, ils t'ont adopté._ ~Ce qu'Esmée me dit ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons que j'ai été adopté à ma naissance~ _Je… ce que je vais te dire va te paraître dur à avaler mais s'il te plait écoute nous jusqu'à la fin.  
-heu d'accord…  
-Il y a peu près 18 ans et demi Carlisle et moi sommes partis en vacances sur mon île et sans le vouloir ou devrais-je dire plutôt qu'une voix nous a dit de nous ouvrir la paume de notre main gauche et de mettre nos paumes écorchés l'une contre l'autre. Ce qui a fait que nos venin ce sont mélangés et que sans que je le sache j'ai retrouvé une faculté humaine: celle de d'enfanter, je l'ai gardé. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque rapport sexuel que j'ai avec Carlisle nous nous protégeons. Personne ne le sait. Après que nos paumes ont cicatrisées nous avons eu un rapport non protégé puisque je ne savais pas que je pouvais enfanter. 1 mois plus tard j'ai accouché avec l'aide de Carlisle d'une petite fille.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce que cela voulait dire tous ce que je savais c'est que ce que j'allais apprendre changerai ma vie à jamais. »  
_Carlisle reprit :  
_« Que nous avons appelée Isabella, après l'accouchement d'Esmée nous sommes allé en Europe à Volterra plus exactement pour voir les Volturi et leur demander que faire puisque cette enfant était humaine et que l'on ne pouvait la garder. Ils nous ont dit de te mettre à l'orphelinat ce que nous avons fait mais nous avons demandé à rencontrer les futurs parents de notre fille. L'orphelinat à qui nous avions confié notre fille était l'orphelinat de Port-Angeles, lorsque tu t'es fait adopter l'orphelinat nous a dit que les parents accédaient à notre demande de les rencontrer. Les nouveaux parents s'appelaient Renée et Charlie Swan. Lorsqu'ils ont adopté notre enfant ils lui ont donné leur nom; elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. C'était toi. Charlie et Renée ont accepté de te laisser une bague avec un C en relief. Lorsque nous sommes venus vivre à Forks nous ne savions pas que ton père y habitais nous avons du lui dévoiler notre secret, mais avec l'accord des Volturi il a pus rester en vie. A chaque fois que l'on te parlait, te regardait avec un air maternel ou paternel c'est que l'on se laissait déborder pas les sentiments. Charlie nous a donner pour combler ton manque, un album photo, tiens regarde. »  
_Je le pris soigneusement dans mes mains, c'était bien l'odeur de Charlie : il y avait son odeur partout sur les couvertures. Lorsque j'ouvris l'album Charlie, car oui c'était bien son écriture, écrit _« A Carlisle et Esmée, les parents biologiques de ma petite fille. Charlie. »_ Des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais remplirent mes yeux j'avais comprit ce que Carlisle et Esmée voulaient dire : ils étaient mes parent biologiques. Pour obtenir une confirmation a ce font j'étais sure a 99% je leur demandai :  
_« Alors vous êtes mes parents biologique ?  
-Oui, Bella, me répondit Carlisle, nous sommes tes parents biologiques. »  
_Ce que je soupçonnais depuis un moment c'était avéré vrai : j'avais été adoptée. Carlisle et Esmée vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras nous pleurions sans larmes nous nous dîmes que nous nous étions manqué. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes ils me dirent de les appeler maman et papa si je le souhaiter. Je leur répondis par un :  
_« Oui, maman ! Oui, papa ! »  
_Et nous retombâmes dans les bras de chacun. Marcus nous dit qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ces retrouvailles parents-enfants mais que les autres allaient s'inquiéter. Nous retournâmes donc dans le salon où je sautai dans les bras de Jasper et me remis à pleurer de joie. Tous nous regardèrent, lorsque je dis nous je dis Marcus, Esmée, Carlisle et moi. Carlisle et Esmée leur expliquèrent donc, Emmett vint me prendre de force de Jasper ce qui me fit pousser un grognement qui fit rire toute la salle et me fit tourner dans les airs en disant cool t'es vraiment ma petite sœur. Edward lui n'a pas eu de réaction tout comme Alice, Rosalie ma dit en plus d'être me belle-sœur tu es ma sœur et elle me serra dans ses bras. Je me levai Jasper retint mon poignet pour me demander où j'allai je lui répondis que j'allai dans ma chambre réfléchir, il me demanda si il pouvait venir je lui répondis que oui et nous partîmes dans ma chambre.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Une fois rendue dans ma chambre, je m'étalai sur mon lit. Jasper m'y rejoignit, me prit doucement dans ses bras et m'embrassa le dessus de la tête. Je lui envoyai une vague de remerciement, et me mis à penser à ce que j'avais appris. Je me doutais depuis quelques années que j'avais été adoptée mais sans avoir aucune certitude. Cependant, maintenant que j'en étais sûre, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment Charlie et Renée avait pu me cacher une telle chose. J'étais partagée entre mon amour pour mes parents adoptifs et celui pour mes parents biologiques. Au fond de moi, je les avais toujours considérés comme mes vrais parents, une sorte de seconde famille. Je les avais toujours aimés malgré leur abandon lorsqu'Edward m'a quittée. J'avais fait mon deuil de Charlie et Renée, je considérais maintenant Marcus comme mon père et voila que je retrouve mes parents biologiquse. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais triste ou joyeuse de savoir que j'avais été adoptée et de savoir qui était mes parents. Pourtant, une chose était sûre : je considérerais toujours Marcus comme mon père, car lui ne m'a jamais abandonné. Il est selon moi celui à qui revient le droit de me faire des reproches, de me dire quoi faire. Lui seul pourrat m'annoncer « je te dis ça car je suis ton père », il seul qui pourra utiliser se lien de parenté. Pour moi, Marcus restait et restera mon père et sa fiancée Sulpicia ma mère. Arriverais-je a faire comprendre cela à Esmée et Carlisle ? Certes, ils sont bien mes parents biologiques, mais je ne les aimerais jamais autant que j'aimais Marcus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils m'ont abandonnée deux fois. Pourquoi ne recommenceraient-ils pas ? Aujourd'hui je leur ai pardonné leur départ, je leur ai offert une place dans ma vie. Qui me dit qu'ils ne repartiront pas en emmenant Jasper de force avec eux ? Je les introduirai dans ma vie mais je ne leur ferai pas prendre une part trop importante dedans. Je ne veux pas souffrir de leur abandon de nouveau. Une fois cette décision prise, je fis venir Carlisle, Esmée Marcus et Sulpicia dans ma chambre pour leur en faire part. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Jasper à leurs côtés puisqu'il était mon compagnon, je commençai :

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai appris. Et j'ai pris une décision qui, je l'imagine, ne plaira pas à tout le monde, annonçai-je.

- Parle, et je te promets qu'on essaiera de te comprendre, me dit Carlisle.

- Je … Hum … Carlisle, Esmée … Sachez que je vous ai longtemps considérés comme mes parents adoptifs, puis vous êtes partis, mais je vous ai pardonnés. Ainsi, vous aurez une petite part de ma vie, mais je considérerais toujours Marcus et Sulpicia comme ma vraie famille. Marcus m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, je ne connais pas encore Sulpicia très bien, mais elle est fiancée avec Marcus, donc elle ne peut être qu'une femme formidable. »

Merci à NinaConstantinova pour sa correction

7/11/2012


End file.
